


Goodnight Kiss

by Njaybird



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Late at Night, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: An imagined additional nighttime scene in The Shadow of Night, after they've returned from Prague. Basically PWP, no real spoilers apart from character names...





	Goodnight Kiss

I awoke in the small hours of the morning and rolled over, sleepily reaching out to see if Matthew was in the bed. Finding his side empty, I swung my legs over the side and went to look for him in his study.

As I suspected, there he was: surrounded by paper and candles, doublet tossed over a chair, hair tousled from repeatedly running his fingers through it. He was so distracted by whatever he was reading that he didn't sense my approach at first. I was already in the doorway when he looked up, startled and concerned. "Diana?" he asked, urgently, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," I assured him. "I just woke up and missed you, that's all." He smiled, relieved, and stood, laying down his quill as he crossed the room to enfold me in his arms. He nuzzled into the top of my head, taking in the scent of my hair. I burrowed into his chest, wrapping my arms tight around his waist and waiting for the next beat of his heart. When it came, he pulled away and tipped my face up toward his.

His first kiss was gentle and chaste, but it lit a fire deep inside me. When he tried to pull away I held him in place and chased his lips with mine, silently begging him for more. This time, his tongue swiped along my lips as my mouth welcomed him in. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and nipped it gently before diving in again. My hands snaked up to twist into his hair, and he groaned into my mouth as I tugged, hard. Without breaking the kiss, he had me off my feet and pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. I gasped as I felt his hard cock pressing against my sex. He drew back, eyes on mine.

"Jack and Annie are asleep," I whispered. "And what about Gallowglass?"

He nosed against my neck and nipped at my earlobe. I shuddered, biting my lip to keep from crying out. "You'll just have to be very, very quiet. Do you think you do that, _mon coeur_?" As he spoke, one hand began stroking my breast through my fine linen shift, and his hips rocked, slowly, against me. He was driving me wild, and he knew it. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes that told me I wasn't getting any more sleep tonight. I whimpered, and he thrust against me again, his cock straining the expensive fabric of his breeches. "Tell me, Diana," he purred into my ear, "can you keep quiet?" As he spoke, he hand travelled up and down my thigh, stroking ever-so-gently but deliberately avoiding the place where I wanted him most. He was always such a tease. "Please, Matthew," I breathed, straining against him. His fingers finally brushed between my legs, gentle as a whisper. I cursed and clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from shouting. I felt him smile against my neck as my hips bucked against his hand.

Eager to balance the score, I reached down to unfasten the ties of his breeches and pull them down over his hips. I was desperate to have him inside me now. He swore under his breath as his cock met the night air, and he pulled back to look me in the eye. "I'm not the only one who'll have trouble keeping quiet," I teased, wrapping my hand around him. He hissed, letting his head drop back as I started to move, gently at first and then picking up speed. I knew by now exactly how to touch him, how to make him beg me for more.

His mouth crashed down onto mine, the kiss covering both of our moans. His arm wrapped around me, cradling my neck, as he whispered, "Bed?" I nodded, wrapping myself more tightly around him. "Please," I murmured. He complied with vampire speed: I felt a momentary breeze and then he was laying me back onto the soft mattress and reaching to remove the breeches and hose from around his ankles.

"Remember, my love," he grinned as he settled himself between my legs, "not a sound." It was everything I could do not to howl his name to the surrounding hills when he pushed gently inside me at last. The coolness of his skin and the heat of my desire met in delicious harmony, every thrust a kind of magic. Whenever my soft moans threatened to escalate, Matthew captured my mouth in a searing kiss, his own sounds of pleasure falling into my open mouth.  In between, he mouthed at my breasts through the shift, the combination of his lips and tongue with the fine garment creating a delicious friction. My hands stayed twined in his hair, the small sounds that he made when I tugged on it sending me closer to the edge.

I felt a change in his movements as we both approached climax. He slowed, lifting his face to look into my eyes. My hands cupped his face, one thumb tracing his lower lip. "I'm yours," he breathed, nipping gently at my thumb.

"And I'm yours," I replied, pulling him down to kiss me.

We came together, the pleasure growing, spreading, and washing over us in waves. I screamed into his shoulder, using the strong muscles to muffle the sound. He buried his face in the pillow behind me, crying out in at least three languages. At last, we lay collapsed against each other, exhausted and sated. He brushed his lips gently behind my ear, taking in my scent and sending shivering aftershocks through my body.

"You should know," he mused, when my heartrate had settled, "Gallowglass will have heard us anyway."

"Matthew!" I hissed, whacking him with a cushion, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it doesn't matter," he shrugged, unperturbed. "I promise you it isn't the first time, and I've heard more than my fair share of Gallowglass's adventures over the years."

I rolled my eyes. "Fucking vampires."

"Technically, this time is was a fucking vampire _and_ a witch," Matthew chuckled, pulling me against him. "Now shall I go back to my letters, or…?"

"Don't even think about it," I said, rolling him over so that I could straddle his hips. "It's my turn."


End file.
